Pokemon Kanto Journey
by CappyT
Summary: This is a story based off the original Pokemon games. The main character's name- Adam- means red. Mat is short for a longer name which I have forgotten which means Blue, and Chloe means green. The story, I feel, will be unique and fun. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Masterful Aspirations

**Part I**

Chapter 1: Masterful Aspirations

"Adam Harper! You come down here this instant, young man!" Sherry Harper shouted up the stairs to her nine-year-old son Adam.

Adam stretched and sat up in bed. "I wonder what I did now." He pondered as he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. He often talked to himself, a trait he had inherited from his father. "She must be really pissed to be waking me up this early." He stretched and stood up yawning.

"You're going to be late!" He heard his mother shout. _Late? Late for what?_ He wondered. Then he realized what his mother was talking about. _Oh crap! _Today was the big day.

"Today I start my training at the Pokémon Academy!" He got dressed quickly, threw his hat on, ran downstairs, hugged his mom, grabbed his lunch, and dashed out the front door. He leapt into the air as he ran. "My first step to becoming a Pokémon Master!" He was so excited he crashed right into another boy his age.

"Hey! Watch where you-!" the other boy paused as a sneer came across his face. "Well, look who we have here. It's little Adam. Where are you in such a rush to? Surely you're not heading to the Academy. That's where people like me, with hopes of becoming a trainer go to start their training."

"That's right, Mat. I'm gonna train to be a Pokémon Master!"

"Heh, as if." Sneered Mat, "You lack what it takes to be a trainer, let alone a Master. That title is reserved for geniuses like me. My grandfather _is_ Professor Oak after all."

"I don't care who your relatives are. It doesn't make you a good trainer."

"Maybe not," Mat admitted, "but it does give me an advantage. He's passed down all his wisdom and know-how to me Matthew Oak: Heir to the Pokémon Laboratory!"

A girl's voice laughed nearby. "You wish, baby brother." A brunette with golden-brown eyes who was a couple of years older than them said as she approached them. "You wouldn't know a Pokémon if it bit you in the rear end." She said slapping her butt playfully.

Both Adam and Mat blushed: Adam out of lust; Mat out of anger.

"I would too, Lily!" shouted Mat.

"Fine," Lily challenged "At what level does Poliwhirl evolve?"

Mat stopped and thought "err… Level 36?" he asked dumbly.

"Wrong. Do you know the answer, Adam?"

Adam blushed even deeper "Y-yes. Poliwhirl can't evolve by leveling up. Only with the inducement of the Water stone can Poliwhirl evolve into Poliwrath.

"Very good." She winked at him then turned her attention to Mat. "Adam's already smarter than you, punk." She teasingly sneered at him.

Mat's face turned red hot again. "Hmph! We'll just see how far that gets him at the Academy when I become a trainer and he doesn't!" And on that note, he stormed off.

"Sorry my little brother can be such a prick sometimes." Lily said running her fingers through her hair. "He's really a good kid deep down." She pleaded.

"Eh, I'm used to his attitude." Replied Adam as he watched his rival walk away from them and disappear over the horizon. "Besides, I'll show him when I become a Master Trainer!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Adam!" she said hugging him as he blushed a deep crimson. "Good luck!" she let him go.

"Th-thanks, Lily!" he said and he dashed off again.

After Adam was out of earshot Lily said to herself "That kid's gonna be great someday. But so will my little brother. I just hope when the time comes for their big battle they can finally be friends."

As Adam neared the school he stopped abruptly and his eyes widened. On the ground near the gate lay Mat. He was laying on his back and blood was trickling down his face from his forehead. Adam knelt down next to him. "What happened here, Mat?"

"Got… jumped." Was all Mat could mutter.

"What?! Why?!" Adam's eyes grew even wider with fear. Who could do this to another nine-year-old boy like him?

"They… wanted… information about… Grandpa's research. Didn't know anything… They got… mad… attacked with… Pokémon and… headed towards the… lab."

Adam removed his backpack, pulled out some bandages his mother packed "just in case" (geez that woman was paranoid, but at least it worked here), and wrapped Mat's wounds up. "C'mon, we'll stop them." He assured Mat. He then helped him up and put him on his back. Mat was heavier than expected, but not too heavy to carry. They set off as a fast walk.

"Thank God we're close," said Adam "You're heavy."

"Oh shut up." Mat said simply.

They arrived just in time to see the lab burst into flames.

"Professor!" shouted Adam.

"Grandpa! No!" screamed Mat.

"Stand back." Said a firm voice from behind them. It came from a cloaked figure holding a pokeball. He threw the ball unleashing a blue, ferocious, almost serpentine, dragon with red eyes. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

The giant water dragon let out a roar and unleashed a stream of water drenching the flames. The cloaked trainer then unleashed another Pokémon. This one was a golden dragon with turquoise wings. The cloaked man climbed on its back and offered his hand to Adam and Mat. "Climb aboard, fellows!" he said revealing his face. He had brown eyes and red, spiky hair. He stood majestically, kind of like a superhero, between his Dragonite's wings.

Adam let him help Mat on first and then climbed on as well. They both clung to his cape on either side as Dragonite took to the sky. The flew above the burning lab.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Adam began politely, "Who are you?"

"My name," he replied "is Lance."

"Lance?" questioned Mat. "As in Lance Draco: The Dragon Tamer?!"

"The very same." Confirmed Lance.

"Whoa! You're basically a legend!" exclaimed Mat. "What are you doing in a sleepy little town like this?"

"I was asked to be here to help open the Trainer's School this year by Professor Oak. Replied Lance as they descended into the blaze. Dragonite used Ice Beam to make its way through the fire as well as shield the three on its back.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Adam. "I can't wait to start my training!"

Well, I'm afraid you'll have to." Dragonite neared the ground and Lance leapt off its back. When he landed, he came face-to-face with a man and woman wearing black uniforms with the letter R on the shirt. They stood between him and Professor Oak who seemed to have been having an argument with them. Dragonite landed next to Oak and the boys scrambled off.

"So it's you two, huh?" Lance asked rhetorically with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Well, well! If it isn't lil Lancy!" sneered the girl. She had silvery-blue hair which matched her icy eyes. Her shirt was ripped at the bottom in a zigzag pattern that lay right above her bellybutton.

"Grandpa, who are these people?" asked Mat. "They ambushed me."

"Is that so…?" he trailed off noticing the bandages on his grandson's forehead.

"Will and Karen." Lance both answered Mat's question and addressed the two.

"A pleasure to see you again. It's been a while." The man, Will, said cordially. He had purple hair that came to the bottom of his face on each side and a mask that went around his almost transparent eyes.

"What has he ordered you to do this time?" asked Lance, not bothering to elaborate on who "he" was.

"Why, lure you here of course." Smirked Will.

Suddenly, Dragonite was surrounded my a purple glow and thrown back into a blazing wall which collapsed under its massive weight.

"Good job, Alakazam." Will commended his golden psychic Pokémon which stood behind Lance.

Lance spun around to face Alakazam and was suddenly attacked from behind by a purplish-black blur. Somehow, Lance and the blur were phased through the floor. He landed with a _thud! _On the next level down and looked up into the red eyes of his assaulter. It was black with a purple aura around it. jagged spikes swayed behind it from it's back. It was one of the three ghost Pokémon of the Kanto region. It was a Gengar. A highly trained Gengar. Karen's Gengar.


	2. Chapter 2: From the Ashes

**Part I**

Chapter Two: From the Ashes

The air became cold as Lance faced the fully evolved ghost Pokémon Gengar. Lance knew this chill sensation well. Gengar's mere presence causes the temperature to drop about ten degrees. Lance tried not to make eye contact with Gengar as that could allow him to fall under its Hypnosis attack.

Lance reached to pull out another pokeball but was attacked by a Night Shade attack. The dark beam of energy barely missed him as he leapt out of the way and yet again reached for a pokeball. Gengar's ghostly hand gripped Lance's wrist as it appeared behind the Dragon Tamer and stole his pokeball belt.

Lance's eyes widened in horror and pain as Gengar used Poison Sting on him. The poisonous barbs shot into his back and he fell to one knee. "D-darn it!" Lance shouted as the poison began to coarse through him. Lance revealed a sheathed sword from under his cloak, drew the blade, and poised for attack.

Back upstairs, Dragonite roared with fury. Every time it tried to head for the stairs or break through the floor, Alakazam would use a Psychic blast to knock it away.

Professor Oak had seen enough. He pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Hypno!" A yellow tapir looking Pokémon with white ruffled fur around its neck appeared in a flash of light. "Hypno, use Psybeam on Alakazam!"

Hypno unleashed a beam of psychic energy from its mouth, but Alakazam teleported behind Hypno and used Psychic to toss Hypno across the room. Suddenly, a tail smacked into the back of Alakazam's skull. Alakazam's eyes went wide and blank.

"Alakazam! No!" cried Will, but it was too late. Hypno teleported back and punched Alakazam in the face with its Pound attack. Two impacting blows in a row was all the Psy Pokémon could take. It collapsed to the ground unconscious and Will recalled it.

"Vileplume go!" yelled Karen throwing out another pokeball.

"I choose you, Exeggutor!" cried Will.

"Grass types, eh?" the Professor mused "Very well. Go, Arcanine!" Aiding Hypno in battle, Arcanine sprung out of its pokeball and glared at Vileplume and Exeggutor.

"Enough!" cried Lance as he ran up the steps carrying an unconscious Gengar on his shoulders and a belt in his left hand. Gyarados came up the stairs after him. "Thank God I unleashed Gyarados earlier or I could've never beaten Gengar."

"Vileplume, use your Sleep Powder!" shouted Karen.

"Vilepluuu-!" Vileplume let out its battle cry as well as spores of Sleep Powder.

"Dragonite, use Gust on the powder now!" Lance shouted and Dragonite flapped its giant bat-like wings and sent the powder back at Will and Karen. Exeggutor fell asleep instantly but Karen and Will shielded their faces until the powder drifted past them. Arcanine let out a fire blast which lit Vileplume on fire. Vileplume ran back and forth while the blaze burned out and then it collapsed unconscious.

Karen jumped in the air and used her fainted Vileplume's petals as a springboard to launch herself at Lance and bash him in the face. She then somersaulted over his shoulders, grabbed Gengar and flew down the stairs.

Will called out an Abra and had it teleport him and Exeggutor out of the building. For now, they would let these foolish Pallet Town residents (and Lance) enjoy their peace. But soon, very soon, their master would have this town and many others at his feet in flames.

Adam surveyed the room. All that was left was ashes. Mat was barely standing from when Will and Karen had jumped him, the Professor seemed shaken but alright, but Lance… Lance fell forward.

Professor Oak rushed over to Lance's side. Adam and Mat followed.

"What's wrong, Professor?" asked Adam.

"It looks like his battle was Gengar was worse then he let on. From the looks of these small wounds on his back I'd say Gengar struck him with a Poison Sting." replied Oak.

"We need to get him to a hospital." agreed Mat.

"Look who's talking." laughed Adam

"Ha and ha" said Mat sarcastically "you're sooo funny."

Three weeks passed. The opening of the Trainer's school's date was pushed back a whole month due to the preoccupation of Professor Oak on his lab.

Lance and his friend Falkner flew above Pallet Town keeping watch over it. Lance road atop Dragonite and Falkner upon his Pidgeot. Special guards were placed right outside the town to monitor entries and exits and, just in case, a town watch was formed to survey the inside of the town.

With this kind of protection, the opening day ceremonies could begin without a hitch. A certain Adam Harper couldn't wait for that day.

"One week!" he exclaimed shaking with excitement.

"We heard you the first hundred times, Adam." his friend Sonny smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," apologized Adam, "I'm just so excited!"

"Yeah, we gathered that too." giggled Gina- another friend.

"Why aren't you guys attending again?" asked Adam.

"Well I need to keep the family business going as I'm next in line to do so." replied Sonny "I don't have time to travel the world."

"What about you, Gina?"

Gina grew stiff "uh, I just don't want to. Hey, I'll see you guys later okay?" She got up and walked away quickly. _Been there; done that. _She thought.

Memories flooded her mind. _Charmander fighting a Bulbasaur. Their first capture: a Pidgey. Joy after they earned their first badge. Mt. Moon. A swarm of Zubat. Two Geodude attacking. A rock slide. Charmander hanging onto a cliff. Gina reaching out to it. The fear in Charmander's eyes. Darkness._

As the flashbacks ended, Gina lay sobbing on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3: First Battle

Part I

Chapter 3: First Battle

One week later at 7:00 AM, Adam awoke from his sleep to the sound of his alarm clock which had been bought for him the night before by his mother. _Today's the big day! The Academy awaits! _He leapt out of bed and got dressed. He put his hat on over his messy hair and grabbed his backpack. He was ready. Today he would start his education to become the number one trainer in the world, he vowed, eve greater than Lance!

"Lance better enjoy being the top trainer while he can because someday I'm gonna mop the floor with him and his Dragonite!" Adam said to himself as he headed towards the door of his bedroom.

"Is that right?"

Adam jumped and spun around with a bewildered look on his face. His window was open and standing on his Dragonite's back right outside was Lance.

"Oh, uh, hey Lance…" he said putting his hand behind his head and grinning widely. _Man, I'm in trouble. Lance heard me…_

"So, you wanna be stronger than me someday, is that right?" he smiled.

"Well, er, that is… yeah, but it'll take years before I can reach that goal." Replied Adam. _God, I hate brown-nosing… although, my statement was probably true… from what I saw yesterday Lance is one tough cookie._

"Years, eh? Hm, I don't know about that… Well, let's see what you've got before school."

Adam started. "What do you mean?"

"Lance tossed him a pokeball and said "hop on."

Adam looked at Lance, then down at the ball, then up at Lance again.

"What's wrong? Get on Dragonite and hurry. School starts in an hour."

Adam was shocked. All he could do was nod and then climb on Dragonite's back. Dragonite slowly descended to the ground and landed right in front of Adam's porch where his mother already awaited them.

Lance leapt off of Dragonite. "You ready, kid?"

"Ready for what?" Adam was so confused as He slowly and carefully dismounted Dragonite.

"Why, your first battle of course! You'll use the Pokémon in that pokeball to battle this Pokémon." Lance pulled out another pokeball and opened it. In a flash of light a Nidoking appeared.

Adam looked even more startled. "That's not a dragon type…"

"I haven't always been a dragon fanatic. That came three years into my Pokémon training; although, my first Pokémon _was _a Dratini which evolved into my loyal Dragonite. This Nidoking was the first Pokémon I ever caught back when it was just a Nidoran. Now go ahead and unleash that Pokemon in your hand. I think you'll be surprised."

"Adam looked down at the ball and excitement swept over him. _My first ever battle! And it's against the legendary Lance Draco too!_ "Go Pokeball!" he shouted; launching the ball at the ground. The ball cracked open and, in a flash of light, a huge orange dragon with a roaring flame on it's tail appeared. Adam stared at it in awe. "A Charizard!" was all he could manage to say.

"Well, let's begin then." said Lance.

"Right!"

"Nidoking, use your Horn Attack!" Nidoking bounded towards Charizard at surprising speed with it's sharp horn aimed to pierce.

"Charizard, take to the sky!" Nidoking barely missed it's mark.

"Turn and use Poison Sting!" cried Lance. Nidoking stopped and, in one fluid movement, launched a barrage of needles from it's mouth at Charizard who was struck in the chest. "Good work, Nidoking!"

"Charizard, give it a Flamethrower!" Charizard flew in a circle and then dive-bombed at Nidoking unleashing a huge stream of fire.

"Nidoking, Dig." commanded Lance. Nidoking instantly dropped and dug a tunnel underground. The flames swept over the tunnel completely missing Nidoking.

_What do I do now? Guess I'll have to wait until it resurfaces…AHA!_

Another hole appeared, but instead of Nidoking appearing, a blast of energy tore out of the hole and struck Charizard square in the gut! The fire dragon was blasted higher into the air as it roared in pain.

"That's Nidoking's Hyper Beam attack." Lance said.

"Impressive. Charizard, fly to the ground and send a Flamethrower into the tunnel!" As Charizard plummeted to the ground, another beam erupted from the hole, but this one was blue. Charizard rolled to the blast just in time to be hit by an electric jolt.

"What the-" Adam then noticed Nidoking standing not too far away.

"The first attack was an Ice beam which you skillfully dodged, however… Thunderbolt was the one that hit and since Charizard is part flying type…"

"It was a critical hit." Adam completed Lance's sentence.

"Precisely."

"Greaat."

Charizard hit the ground and then stood up on all fours. "Charizard! FIRE BLAST!" Charizard launched itself forward and sent a ball of fire raging towards Nidoking who tried to evade, but the attack was too fast. The Fire Blast was surprisingly stopped when Nidoking unleashed a Fire Blast of it's own and the two attacks collided and ruptured into a fury of flames striking both Nidoking and Charizard. When the dust cleared Nidoking stood slumped over, charred and panting. Charizard was floating in the air in the same condition.

"Nidoking!"

"Charizard!"

"ICE BEAM!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"Fire and ice clashed. A blazing stream struck against a freezing beam and for a moment the two attacks stood suspended against each other locked in a heated struggle to gain ground over the other. And in the next moment… _**BANG! **_A small explosion as the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Wing Attack!" shouted Adam and Charizard shot forward and smashed Nidoking with it's giant, bat-like wing.

"Mega Punch!" shouted Lance. Nidoking's fist started to glow as it punched at Charizard's wing. The two competitors fell backwards to the ground. The match had ended in a draw.

"A tie?" said Adam astonished. "Wait… Nidoking is a ground and poison type, shouldn't Charizard have won?"

"Ah, and the million dollar question is asked at last." said Lance enigmatically. This was the lesson I was trying to teach you, Adam. Just because Charizard had a type advantage on Nidoking and the ability to fly does not mean in the slightest that it could defeat Nidoking."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, for starters Nidoking is at a higher level. Also, as you saw, Nidoking has quite a range of different type attacks such as Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, and Fire Blast. I cured Nidoking's incapacity to defeat flying opponents long ago by teaching it a few technical machines."

"Technical machines?"

"Yes, or 'TM's' for short. TM's are special discs that infuse the Pokémon you use it on with an attack such as Fire Blast. Although TM's are only one-use things. Once you use it on a Pokémon the disc breaks."

"I see." Mused Adam. "So this was as much of a lesson as a test, huh?"

"Yes," said Lance. "And since I managed to teach you these things I'd say you pass with flying colors!" Lance smiled.

"Aw, ya mean it?" exclaimed Adam.

"I do."

"Thank you, Lance. I learned a lot and school hasn't even begun yet!"

"Yeah, and, speaking of which, you only have about ten minutes to get there."

Adam's jaw dropped. "Oh no! I have to run!"

Lance laughed. "Calm down, I'll give you a ride on Dragonite."

"Thanks a bunch!" Adam ran over to his mom ad gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Good luck today." Mrs. Harper said.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll make you even more proud."

"I know you will."

"Alright," Adam said as he turned to Lance. "Let's go."

"Right." Said Lance.

"To the Pallet Town Pokémon Academy!"

As Dragonite took off in the direction of the Academy Diana Harper watched them disappear as the sun began to rise higher into the sky. "Go show them what a Harper can do, Adam. Become the best trainer you can be. I have faith in you, my child." Then she turned and went back into the house.


End file.
